


symbiosis

by leechcest



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breastfeeding, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Insecurity, Lactation, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Potions Accident, twins are bad at comforting but it ends ok i pwomise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest
Summary: This declaration from Jade, who always has a trick up his sleeve, uses honeyed words to get what he wants and believes trust shatters prettier after it’s fully gained, shouldn’t be as easy for Azul to believe as he finds it. (If there's anything he's certain of, is that he's too far gone to turn back.)If Azul doesn't love them, who else will he ever?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	symbiosis

His clothes were growing tight. No one noticed with the coat he wore, thank the Great Seven, but it was impossible to miss such a difference in his own body. He was terrified people would notice. At first, Azul thought he’d made miscalculations in his diet, as unlikely as it was. But no matter how many times he redid the math, the outcome was always the same. Then, he figured the recipes at the cafeteria had to have changed. Though even when he tried his best, his well trained palate couldn’t pick up on anything new. Finally, he figured out the most likely cause behind this entire mess. He could figure out no explanation except that the potion he took to keep his human form must’ve been faulty. Azul would bring it up with the headmaster later. The responsibility lay with him, and though the old crow tended to shirk on his duties, he’d ensure he would repay him for this.

The ordeal has bothered him more than anyone has the right to know. Being confronted with the unfinished business of his insecurities, never fails to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. This whole ordeal brought on a rebirth of his past woes. Even if the growth was focused around his chest, instead of his belly, it was one of the things Azul wanted to avoid the most. (It had made him choke on his breath the first time he saw it. Like memories of his past body, round and pudgy, had come to life right in front of his eyes. The self control it took not to try and scratch it off was commendable.)

He doesn’t want to linger on those thoughts, as of now, he has more striking matters to deal with. Mainly, to feel less uncomfortable. His nipples have become so sensitive, every brush of fabric hurts. It had been maddening throughout the day, his face straining with every movement of his arms, and it only got worse as the hours passed. Jade had asked if everything was alright, voice stained with amusement as he fumbled with his books, and it wasn’t the first time he’d wished him to be a tad less perceptive. A humourless laugh passes his lips. Of course it had to be him, as if he hasn't had to deal with enough misfortune, or doesn’t have enough work on his plate already.

To keep himself from feeling the cloth strain against his chest, Azul begins to unbutton his shirt. He sucks in air through grit teeth. No matter how careful his movements are, they don’t lessen the shudders wracking his body as he undresses. At this rate of growing sensitivity, he’ll have to stay away from classes. That would raise suspicions, he can’t recall the last time he’s missed a single class, but walking around with this ailment would also be humiliating. He braces himself, before looking down at his exposed upper body. His chest stands out far more against the rest of his body, the skin around his nipples rounded and heavier. He recognizes their closest resemblance, breasts, from the days where he studied human anatomy in preparation for his new life on land. But he wasn’t supposed to have those, nowhere near the weight of developing any such growth. 

Yet, despite the tendrils of insecurity coiling around his ankles and threatening to pull him under, Azul is also curious. He reaches out and cups the new part in his hand. It’s warm and soft and if he pretends they aren’t attached to himself, close his eyes and think of anyone else, he’d say they were nice to the touch. Holding them like this, they feel full in his hands. Harder than he had expected them to be. Without thinking, he squeezes, not hard enough to hurt, and gasps at the sudden pressure. A droplet of white leaks from his chest, his eyes following the trail as it slides down his skin. It’s relieving. Like the skin got stretched under less strain than before. 

It wouldn’t be an absurd idea that it’d hurt less if the milk, is what he chooses to refer to it as, all got collected. Maybe if he could squeeze all of this out, they’d decrease in size too. Ridding himself of his problems by his own work once again, would be a dream come true. Everything would go back to normal, and he wouldn’t have to think about his past any more than necessary. It's a stronger lead than anything else he can do at this moment. Not to mention it would be easier to present himself if wearing a shirt didn’t cause the sensation of sandpaper scratching an open wound. Azul starts with one at a time. He pinches the nipple between two fingers, grasping the rest of his breath with his other hand. Determined with this clear goal in mind, he sets to work.

Within a few tugs, he’s panting, the shivers shooting through his body worse with every touch. Now that he’s trying to milk himself, tugging and squeezing as roughly as his body allows, it leaves his body in spurts. He underestimated the flow, and is already regretting not putting something down to catch the liquid. His worries are making him sloppy. White stains on his sheets would be horrifying to explain. But wouldn’t mentioning the true situation be far worse? Ah, this is terrible, his brain is already losing it’s coherency, and with the weird pleasure touching himself was bringing, it wouldn’t get better from here. Azul doesn’t stop. When the ache gets too much in one, he switches to squeezing the other, and the cycle restarts. Just like his shirts were feeling smaller, his pants are tighter now as well. 

(He’s not enjoying this. Azul doesn’t like how warm and fuzzy he feels, how these actions have knocked all of the worries out of his brain, how it’s the first time in a while he isn’t overthinking everything he does. He can’t like this, even if it’s a relief. That’s not what’s happening because that would be  _ weird _ , and he doesn’t want to be different, he doesn’t want to provide others the hook to reel him in with. Azul likes to pretend fucking isn’t the best way to temporary forget his problems.) 

“Ah- Ngh!” Tears blur his vision and within seconds they create a path down his cheeks. He’ll have to reapply his makeup again later if he wants to show his face outside his room. Azul leans forward in an awkward position as he rubs his cock against the mattress, desperate for any kind of release. In a moment of clarity, he reaches behind him and smiles when his fingers close around something soft. He stuffs the pillow between his thighs. The heat pooling in his stomach became too much to bear, and grinding his hips takes the harsh edge off the itch. More importantly, he can keep both his hands busy with other things. His wrists burn from the repeated motions, but he can’t find it in himself to stop.

Azul shudders as he imagines how he must look. Flushed with this tongue peeking past his lips, desperately chasing bliss through while streams of milk leak down his chest with uncontrollable twitches of his fingers. His glasses sit crooked on his face, tears and leaky eyeliner mingling into one. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, choking out sobs as his nipples throb and tingle. Brushing against them is enough to make him squirm from pain. Instead, he moves to press the pillow more tightly against his dick. Rubbing his palm against the top in time with his thrusts for the added friction. However, it doesn’t compare to what it was before, and he whines pathetically before stopping all together. If he gives his chest rest for a minute or two, maybe he could milk and cum at the same time...

With eyes half lidded, Azul stares down at himself, the fog in his mind lifting as he attempts to comprehend what he had been doing to himself. The stream of milk on his stomach starts to look appealing, and he’s curious. No one would ever have to know, right? He dips his finger in and brings it to his mouth. It’s sweet and warm, a lot nicer than he’d anticipated. But it’s in this moment, his face begins to burn with shame, and he realizes how terribly embarrassing all of this is. He’s drinking the white stuff that’s coming out of his human chest. What was he even doing? 

It is then, with his chest hurting, the indents of his fingertips still red on his ‘breast’ and dick tenting his pants, that someone pulls to open his door. At least it’s locked. He curses under his breath, a habit he keeps in the confines of his own room. Trying the handle turns to a knock that rattles the door in its hinges. Floyd. He’s certain of the person who’s behind the door, before he opens his mouth.

“Azuuul,” A familiar drawl comes from outside his room. “What’re you hiding in there? It smells sweet! Keeping stuff away from us like that is so, so  _ mean… _ ” 

“There’s nothing, nothing special.” He says, too quickly. It can be a bother to know each other for this long, they can always tell when something’s wrong. “Wait a moment. I’ll be there soon.” Ordering Floyd around has a bit of a risk, but in his panicked mind it isn’t considered. While talking, Azul is busy buttoning his shirt back up. This proves to be a challenge. His motor skills are already less coordinated than the average human’s, add to this the trembling of his fingers from nerves, and it’s a recipe for disaster. He hears another, more muffled voice, that he assumes to be Jade. But he can’t make out the words, too focused on getting himself presentable as quickly as possible. 

With the cracking of wood, the door swings open, hitting the wall with a bang. His shoulders slump and he sighs. “I’m taking that one out of your paycheck, Floyd.” He says through grit teeth. The statement is strained as he attempts to put on the best facade of confidence as he can. Thankfully, this skill has met enough development over the years. Azul’s chest is covered for the majority, the pillow between his thighs working to hide another crucial thing. “Are you happy? I was only getting changed.” His face is red, and he wants to cry more than ever. He knows the smell is clinging to him, he’s far more disheveled than they ever see him and he’s still hard. Azul digs his nails into the pillow. 

“Don’t care about that~ I’ll take food from the kitchen anyway, and I know you’ll never, ever fire me, ahaha…!” Azul hates that he’s right. Then, Floyd huffs, lip tugged up to show off his teeth. “Stop lying to me. It isn’t fun at all, especially not when you’re the one smelling sweet all over. If you’re not telling, I’m gonna figure it out myself.” With a couple of steps, he’s at the edge of his bed, looming over him. From the corner of his eye, he catches Jade inspecting the damage done on the door. Azul could’ve figured out the lock was broken from here, but the handle hangs loosely as he tries to pull it back into its original position. 

“And now you’re not looking at me either! You know I  _ hate _ being ignored!“ Frustration grows to a boiling point when he grips Azul’s chin, hold bruising, and forces him to turn his way. Narrowed eyes lose some of their squint and lips turn from a snarl into a thin line. The squeeze on his chin lessens, yet remains present. Floyd gently rubs a finger near his eyes, removing some of the stains. He wriggles free from his hold and hides his face behind his arm, wiping it on his shirt. The white of his sleeve smudges purple and black.

Instead of saying anything, Floyd plops down next to him onto the bed, resting his shoulder against his. He never fails to respond this way, or something like this, when he notices he’s been upset. From what Azul can tell, Floyd is uncomfortable whenever confronted with the emotional vulnerability of others; he doesn’t know a good way to respond. When his brother isn’t around, he always opts to distract him from what’s bothering them, rather than provide support through words. (Though he’s been a witness to how he responds to most others, uncaring at best and demeaning at worst.) He looks at Jade, he’s the better one at comforting, but he’s busy placing his desk chair against the door, merely listening in. Azul has no comment on his actions. Two people barging in without warning are enough for one day. 

“Why are you here in the first place? He asks to fill the silence. “Were there any issues, and what about the Lounge?”

“Eh. We got some small fry to take care of that, they’ll live.” Floyd answers without a hint of emotion. He immediately latches onto the opportunity for more interesting conversation. His eyes glint with delight. “Ehehe~! I’m glad you asked, thought you never would. Floyd leans forward to his ear, like little kids on the playground sharing secrets. It’s terrible, he smells like a mess, and all this does is allow him to discern the smell of his arousal underneath the milk, if he’s unlucky. His eyes remain glossy. “Jade was worried about you.” 

“That’s the conclusion you decided to pull. All I said was that Azul was acting strange earlier, and that I was wondering what the cause could be.” Jade, done with the door, takes a seat on the opposite side of Azul. He’s effectively closed in. “Meanwhile, you’re the one who insisted on dropping work the instant I told you.” 

Floyd rubs the back of his head. “That’s just ‘cause there wasn’t anything interesting happening at all… It isn’t weird I’d wanna go somewhere else when the other spot is as lively as dead meat.” Frustration bubbles to the surface. It’s too much when he’s been in a bad mood, humiliated and unsatisfied, to bear these comments as well. 

Azul stares at his lap. His head is starting to pound. “I understand,  _ of course _ , I get it completely. Don’t bother saying any more.” He spits out the words. “Neither of you actually want to be here. If so, why don’t you go back to work?” The pit in his stomach is growing by the second. The usual game they play isn’t satisfactory for him. He knows how to read between the lines, can sense what they’re telling him, the affection hidden within. But Azul’s greedy. Today, this dancing around their true feelings isn’t enough to quell his cravings, and he’s too tired to be nice about it. There is much more to be said, the cutting words ready on his tongue, (why are they even sticking around him anymore, is he interesting at all, if they care about him they should prove it, tell him he isn’t stupid or slow or fat like so many others have said before them, promise not to leave, just don’t leave-) but he can’t bring himself to say any out loud.

He whips his head back up, jaw set so tightly it aches. “I can guarantee one of those ‘small fry’ have ruined one thing or the other at this point. I’ll be there in a moment, it won’t be long at all. You can leave, if you want to.” It’s not an order like it would be on any day except this one. He wouldn’t phrase it as a command, when all he wants is for them to stay. For a moment, the silence is painful. They don’t go. Today’s been a nightmare. He looks like a mess, and keeps on ruining everything around him as well. His ribcage constricts his heart. 

“Azul.” Jade’s gloved hand places itself over Azul’s, the tip of one of his fingers rubbing circles into the skin. He stares straight ahead. following the pattern on his floor with his eyes as a means of distraction. Floyd sways slightly from side to side next to him, tapping one foot on the floor. “I’ll speak my mind. I don’t believe you should be going anywhere in your current state, and neither do I think it’s smart to leave you alone. Earlier, it was clear you were uncomfortable. Though I doubt anyone except us would be capable of noticing.” He shifts his hand to interlace their fingers. After a second, Azul returns the squeeze. “I don’t enjoy seeing you this way, I truly do not. If you could tell me what the issue is, I would like to provide you with the utmost care I can offer.”  _ Because he cares _ , Azul adds in his head, and it’s a nice thought. He’s considering if and how he should bring up his problem, when Floyd interjects. 

He rubs himself at his shoulder from the other side. “Here, I wanna tell you something nice too!” As soon as Azul turns his head to look at him, he’s greeted with a kiss on his forehead, sloppy and making an audible noise as he pulls away. Giggling at what must be a scandalized look on his face, he places another one on the tip of his nose. His grin is awfully pleased at the slight smile twitching onto his lips, and the noise of Jade chuckling behind them. He cups his face in his hands, smooshing his cheeks and smiling. 

“Do you think I would be around you so much if I really didn’t want to? I’ll tell you- I wouldn’t! It’s been years! I’ve only known Jade for longer. That’s a big deal, a huge one, y’know.” He pouts a bit. “I like you sooooo much, Azul. That’s all there is to it!” Floyd grins widely, teeth on full display. 

Jade’s still holding onto his hand, Floyd nuzzles his face into his hair. It’s these actions, even more so than their words of comfort, that ground him, and ease some of the tension from his slouched form. If there’s anyone he would come to with his worries, it would be them. They’re not the best people to depend on for reassurance, Azul would go as far as to say oftentimes they’re no good with it at all, and can twist things for their amusement, but they’re still the ones he cares about most. It crept in over the years. It was never a conscious feeling, never something that needed to be said. Eventually, the fact he loved the Leech twins became as natural as their constant presence by his side. Unquestioned. 

(A part of his mind protests against this notion. It tells him that this doesn’t fit the rest of the personality that he’s built over the years, that it’s a remainder of the naive, hopeful young boy that he’s tried to banish, that it’s a bad idea to keep anyone this dear. They’re not like the games he plays or the calculations he makes, people will forever hold an aspect of unpredictability. Always a chance of betrayal, and pain. However, as much as Azul would like to tell himself otherwise, not everything is part of a grand plan, there’s still the selfishness and irrationality of the emotions he shares with everyone else. He wants to be loved, yearns to be needed. And if it’s not them, then who else?) 

A heavy sigh passes his lips, thighs closing further around the pillow still there. “I’ll tell you. I can’t imagine what kind of guesses you’ve been making so far.”

"Well..." Jade covered the lower half of his face with his hand, his smile still obvious through the squint of his eyes. "I did make some, yes. Your attire doesn’t hide much, for one. But pointing out you reek of arousal would have rather ruined the moment, no?"

Floyd laughs, ruffling his hair. He would’ve taken a lot more offense to it, if he wasn’t wrecked already. “You could’ve said you were jerking off! I would’ve let you finish at least, before coming to see you.” Azul glares at him, giving him a light push with his elbow. “Okay, okaaay~ I would’ve torn the door out and come to help you out, happy? Couldn’t have poor Zuzu in any pain, use my fingers, my mouth, whatever he wants…” 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” He bites back, which only fuels the twins’s amusement. 

“Even now, Azul refuses to be vulnerable… Despite it all, our attempts were futile… Woe is us.” Jade wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. “No need to fret, I would’ve stood guard near the hole and redirect any possible onlookers. Under no circumstances would I want any outsiders to interrupt your  _ fun _ .” Jade chimes in. 

“Both of you are unbelievable.” He leans forward to bury his face in his hands, however, the friction against his chest makes him pause. Their chattering had robbed the ordeal of it’s heaviness. The easy shift from careful comforting to mindless nonsense, had made admitting it seem a lot less daunting. “I’ll- I’ll show you, it’s easier that way.” He undoes the first couple of buttons. Just like before, his fingers are shaky and the ministrations uncoordinated. His nose twitches in annoyance. Floyd shoves his hands to the side and tears it open, buttons clattering on the floor in front of the bed. 

“There we go! My way was faster, wasn’t it?” He has the gal to look smug about it. At least he didn’t have to sit in anticipation of taking ages to remove the piece of clothing. Now, he was exposed all at once. Azul noted to request a new one later, and Jade would’ve likely said something about it, but each of the brother’s were entirely focussed on his ‘breasts’. His gaze lowered right along to it. The nipples were hard and a bright pink, the fingerprints on the skin having blossomed into brighter shade of red. Trails of milk had dried on his skin, leaving white streaks. 

“Is it about your chest? It does look different.” Jade says, not looking Azul in the eyes. That’s an understatement. 

Azul nods, speaking to distract himself from the staring, the fear of possible judgement that’s clawing at him. He needs to explain that this was not out of his free will, so he tackles it like any other workplace problem, keeping his voice even. “Yes. It started swelling suddenly, I don’t know why… Well, actually, I think it’s because of our potion, I couldn’t figure out another possible cause. But it’s not merely that, it’s sensitive and painful too. That’s why I seemed uncomfortable, wearing clothing is plain difficult.” He takes a deep breath, giving a vague gesture to his chest. “The one way that helped was… Getting it out.” 

“Hmm? Is this what you were all sad about? You’re barely squishy at all!” It seems Floyd had been listening with about half an ear. This is why the comforting is usually left to Jade, but Azul knows he’s trying to make him feel better. He just hums. “I think it looks cute on you~” This once again showed how large differences in opinion could be. Though this wasn’t unexpected, as Floyd had voiced his preference for his past appearance more than once, cooing about how soft and cute he had looked back then, how nice it was to squeeze him. 

Meanwhile, Jade grips his chin in one hand, quiet while observing his chest. He seems to genuinely consider what might be wrong, and with his talents lying in pharmaceuticals, he would be the one closest to him who could brew an antidote. And yet, Azul would never ask for such a thing. It’s hard for him not to look at any and all ‘acts of kindness’ as blackmail material, later payments to be collected, even with Jade it causes discomfort. Asking without expecting anything in return has become a foreign practice to him, a dealing much too risky to undertake. “It looks like… The breast growth female mammals have, you’re even lactating. How very curious. It would’ve had to be an interesting reaction to an unwanted herb, something like-”

Floyd waves Jade’s words off with a flick of his hand. “I don’t wanna hear you recite textbooks, that’s way too boring. You can do that later or whatever! Azul needs our help, and he said what helps earlier!” His eyes zero in on Azul’s chest. He realizes that he hasn’t torn his eyes away from it for even a moment. “It smells soooo nice. Can I taste it?” He licks his lips, straight to the point with his intentions and claps his hands.

Azul should have anticipated this. He narrows his eyes, and crosses his arms back over his  chest. “Absolutely not.” That’s far too humiliating, his face heating up at his earlier behaviour. Showing himself off like that would be a lot. And yet… It also felt great. The most pleasurable experience he’d had in ages. His dick hardens somewhat against the pillow and he rubs his legs against each other at the memory. Inner conflict rages within him. He isn’t sure it’s safe for consumption, but has noticed no change since he tasted some himself. 

“You did say that getting the milk out earlier provided relief.” Jade said, a finger tracing the dried tracks on his stomach, causing Azul to shudder. “In the short term, this seems like the most viable option to relieve your pain. If it doesn’t work at all, you can say so.” 

The offer is tempting, tantalizing him with the offer of sweet bliss. Heat tightens his belly. His tongue lies heavy in his mouth, however. Their eyes are solely on him, and the embarrassment accompanying this reality is changed into something different. It can also be a nice idea to be so desired, so wanted, is it not? He’s not forcing any of this on them, they want to help him, want to touch them. The right to do so shall be the immediate payment for their assistance. His chest throbs, and he makes his decision. 

“ _ Please _ .” A hoarse whisper, a single word, that ends up setting much in motion. The twins only have to exchange a glance. 

Azul yelps when he’s lifted up from both sides, placed down so he’s laying down on the head of his bed. (One side dropped onto the mattress, the other lowered.) Both of them lean over him, and he feels impossibly smaller underneath them than usual. With the pillow out of the way, his half hard cock is on full display. The front of his underwear has a large wet spot, from his previous bout of arousal, and sticks to his skin. Floyd stares without shame. He reaches out and grazes the bulge, giggling as he squirms and moving away once he moves upward. 

“Hey, Jade, don’t you agree~? I think Azul is making two types of milk at once.” He laughs, before pushing his shirt to the side and cupping his breast in one hand, his tongue ghosting over his hardened nipple. Azul shivers, unused to the sensation of someone else touching him there, when he latches on entirely. The sucking motions are rough. His sharp teeth graze the sensitive flesh and he keens, legs wriggling around on the sheets for purchase, breath exiting his mouth in short, quick pants. In mere seconds, his eyes fill up with tears and his hips grind against nothing.

“Floyd- That’s too-!” His words soon morph into a low moan, worried thoughts dissolving into more frantic pleasure. The sensation of sucking is a strange one, and he can’t sit still while it’s happening. Chest tingling and pressure decreasing, he felt like he could’ve dozed off, if Floyd’s sucking wasn’t so irregular and harsh, and the need to cum wasn’t all overwhelming. He starts massaging the skin around where he drinks, moaning at the extra spurt of sweet milk hitting his tongue. Azul’s eyes fill with tears. It’s barely half a minute when he strings words without meaning together, interspersed with gasps and whines. Without anything to rut against, he reaches out to jerk himself off, but his wrist is caught by Jade before this wish goes fulfilled. 

“Please, please, Jade… I’m so close, you’re why I couldn’t finish earlier and it hurts-!” One of Floyd’s teeth hits his nipple and he twitches, a drop of precum thickening the smell of arousal in the air. He forgets all he was begging about and goes back to mindlessly rutting. His dick is so hard it throbs with every movement, twitching at every lap at his chest and, which he discovers when Jade ghosts a finger over it, incredibly sensitive to the touch. Azul bucks desperately, his entire lower body moving along, but Jade isn’t letting him get friction so easily. As soon as he moves forward, he pulls back. He cries from the back of his throat, tears leaking out. 

Jade clicks his tongue, seemingly no mercy in mind even as he looks at him through tearfilled eyes.. “Oh my, simply no patience at all from either of you.” He wipes some of the wetness from Azul’s face, kissing his cheek and moving his way down to the crook of his neck. His tongue ends up tracing his nipple, fingers touching his dick, never for more than a moment. Floyd looks up at him through half lidded eyes. The frenzy of his sucking has slowed down to a languid pace, a lazy smile spreading on his lips He rests his chin on his chest. 

His chest shakes with repressed sobs, a thin trail of ink spilling past Azul’s lips. He repeats Jade’s name over and over again as the man teases him, refusing to give him more than a shred of what he desires. Begging and pleading has done nothing, and grinding against his touches does little more than douse a kindling of the fire raging inside of him. “Terrible, you’re terrible.,” He says between pants, without any bite to his tone. As Floyd’s touches have slowed down, coherency returned to his brain. “Weren’t you the one who promised to do everything that’s possible? And now you won’t even touch me, though that’s clearly all I need.” His glasses have fogged over and make it near impossible to make out his expression. 

As a response, Jade takes the nipple into his mouth, hands creeping up his thigh before pulling down his underwear. It springs free. Azul is too busy sobbing over the sensation of his entire chest being stimulated to revel in the relief. He hums at the sweet taste and Azul quivers under the vibrations. Compared to his twin, he’s much more regular and thorough in his sucking, leaving him dry. His teeth never as much as come near the sensitive flesh. It’s good, and nice, and he doesn’t ever want this to stop, to have these two pairs of eyes look up at him like he’s worth all of this attention. Floyd releases him with a ‘pop’.

His head sways back and forth, like he’s drunk on the milk, some white staining his lips. “Ehehe~ You deserve a taste, since you’re the one making it… C’mere.” Azul doesn’t have to move. Floyd smashes their lips together, his long tongue slithering in through his parted lips and tangling with his. He keeps moaning against his mouth. The other smells of shoe polish, is the absent thought that enters his head, the scent pleasant as long as it’s coming from him. With the haste he connected the two of them, their noses are awkwardly pushed together. But he’s right about the taste. It’s sugary and warm, and the droplets aren’t enough. Floyd moans as he sucks on his tongue, rubbing his cheek against his. He pulls away with a nip to his lips. There’s an urgency in his eyes that prevents him from talking. The bites continue, onto his neck and Azul writhes, the lines between pain, sensitivity and pleasure so blurred it all starts to be the same; good, it’s all good to him. 

When Jade touches his cock too, his brain starts to leak out of his ears. He gasps for air, but there’s never enough in his lungs to quell the yearning inside of him. His dick twitches, crying into his fist that shifts with fast movements, up and down up and down, and within seconds Azul is embarrassingly close, hanging onto the cliff with the thinnest of threads. The fabric of Jade’s glove provides extra friction to his skilled touch. He babbles begging him to stop and to keep going at the same time, that it feels so good and that he likes this, loves it, he’s so happy, please, please, please,  _ he loves them, loves them so much- _

The release is so overwhelming, waves upon waves of bliss that make him throw his head back and move it side to side, brain utterly empty as his tongue lolls out. He’s inches away from blacking out on the spot, cum splattered on his body, joining the white streaks of milk. Every muscle in his body releases it’s tension. His brain is all foggy for a few moments, warm and content, when the reality of what he just said hits him. It slipped out, he wasn’t thinking and it was too much, the excuses jumble together into his head until it’s an indecipherable mush. They haven’t said anything, and though it’s only been moments, it feels like years. Those words of love should’ve been saved for a grand occasion, some romantic affair, not when he’s gross and being  _ milked _ on sheets damp with sweat in his dorm room.

With his brain the way it is, the exhaustion tugging down his muscles and preventing him from stringing together a speech, Azul reverts to a reaction that is still one of the most natural to him. He cries. And it’s ugly, he hasn’t cried this hard in ages. In a way that makes his ribcage hurt and nose leak, his eyes itch and ink drip from his lips. He vomited out his feelings for all to see. The sobs are wrenched from his body. He’s already so tired, so wrung out, that every new movement is agony, but he can’t stop either. Cheeks are ablaze with the strongest form of shame. 

“Azul…” Jade’s voice, tempered with a rare layer of surprise, barely makes it to his ears. He brings up his knees to rest his face against them, curl up and disappear entirely, but Floyd prevents him. Puts a hand underneath his head and presses kisses all over his face, not stopping at the weak attempts he makes to push against his chest, licks away and tears that meet his mouth. Then, Floyd puts his hands on both his shoulders and Azul is shaken back and forth, making him dizzy. It helps at least a bit, quiet tears now dripping down his face. He stares down at the bed. 

“Stop acting so silly. You did great, didn’t we have fun together, huh? Why are you so sad again now? Isn’t the problem solved? Look, it’s smaller now!” And it’s both a burden off his shoulders when Floyd doesn’t mention the weight of his earlier confession, and painful, when he doesn’t immediately return the feeling. He inhales a shaky breath. His shoulders start to shake again. He’s so stupid, no matter how old he gets or how much he changes, that shall not differ from the past. Floyd’s voice is lower when he continues. “You think I don’t love you too? I thought it was obvious, I would’ve said it earlier otherwise... “ They were all caught on that idea, so Azul doesn’t hold it against him. It’s always easier to agree with something after one has already spoken his mind. One kiss to his temple, and he lays down besides him, nuzzling his face into his hair. 

“You were so pretty earlier. I’m surprised you held out as long as you did, a job well done.” Jade stares down at him with a gentle smile. Fingers toy with his hair, careful and deliberate, lightly scratching against his scalp. His eyes fall further near closed. “When I say I would do whatever I can to assist you, I mean it.” This declaration from him, who always has a trick up his sleeve, uses honeyed words to get what he wants and believes trust shatters prettier after it’s fully gained, shouldn’t be as easy for him to believe as it is. (He’s really far gone, isn’t he?) But if they’re true, they mean as much as those three little words. 

“That’s all I need to know, Jade.” Azul says, and they sit in comfortable silence, Floyd’s slowed breathing brushing against the back of his neck. He clears his throat, continuing in a slower way, almost bashful. “Don’t you… Want me to help you out too? With…” He doesn’t have to finish talking, as Jade lets out a short laugh. In the quiet atmosphere, they are like the clear ringing of bells. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary. We’ll make sure to entertain ourselves to our utmost best in a bit, as you are in no state fit to continue. And that’s okay.” Jade tries to get up, leave him, and it registers into his sluggish mind. His hand grabs onto his coat, and he smiles down at him. “I’m going to grab some things to clean you up with, alright?” But Azul shakes his head, nuzzles his face further into the pillow underneath him, and tugs at the fabric. His eyelids shake with the effort he puts to keep them open. Drowsiness has cuddled up to his brain. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, all I wish to do is clean you up. If I don’t, you’ll regret it later.” In some sense, Azul gets what he means, and flashes of pulling off dried cum from his skin make him cringe. But his future self will have to deal with that. Right now, the one thing he’s most sure of in his entire life, is that he doesn’t want him to go anywhere at all. 

“Later,” He mumbles, as Jade takes his glasses from his face and folds them, putting them on the nightstand. One more time, he glances away from him and to the door, but Azul pulls on him again. The man sighs, a smile tugging on his lips soon after. He bows his head. Closing his eyes, Azul is greeted by a dip in the mattress, and another body next to his. 

If he didn’t love them, who else did he ever?

**Author's Note:**

> this was not supposed to be this long or contain as long of a part that wasn't porn but ALKJSFLJKDF im not complain and it's also selfindulgent so who cares


End file.
